


Encounters

by SL1M3RZ



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Oneshot..thing, dadchet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 15:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19770706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SL1M3RZ/pseuds/SL1M3RZ
Summary: Pegasus is a young sassy femme that just wants to protect Earth. Dreadwing is a Decepticon Second in Command.Shenanigans ensue.Pegasus is @FantasticMayhem's character





	1. Medical Aid

It was startling, to say the least, when Pegasus had found a wounded Decepticon. Energon dripping from a massive gouge in his side. The bright red light in his left optic flickered as if struggling to stay online, dents covered his plating from helm to the tip of his pedes.  
He was, overall, in rough shape. All of Pegasus’s defense protocols screaming for her leave or dispatch the threat.

And she would have if he was. Instead, she recalled what she was taught.  
Kindness. Compassion. Help them if they need it.  
But all the same, it was a Decepticon. A faction that hurt others. That hurt those she loved and cared for such as Ratchet and the kids.

But damn, did this blue and gold Decepticreep look hurt and pitiful. So she took a step closer, then another and another. Watching how his good optic narrowed towards her.  
“You’d do well to step back, Autobot.” he sneered. Dentae flashing dangerously. A shiver shuddered down Pegasus’s back struts, but she shoved away her flashing warnings with a shuddering optic.

“You’re wounded. And Optimus Prime wouldn’t appreciate it if I left you for scrap. Especially with MECH and Airachnid lurking about.” Pegasus was, of course, only taught the most basic of medical aid, despite Ratchet’s pestering for her to remain in the med-bay and become a medic like him. 

She cared about her adoptive Sire, but all of her coding pointed her to the path of a warrior. The said femme warrior crept closer to the Decepticon. She never recalled seeing him, but he looked familiar to a warrior she learned about. Someone named Skyquake, who’s spark was extinguished. 

Reaching into her sub-space, Pegasus took out the most basic of medical equipment she could carry with her. She could only do a very basic temporary weld on the other to hold him over before his comrades returned.  
But Primus dammit, she wasn’t going to help him unless she knew he wouldn’t snap on her like a rabid dog.

“I don’t have stasis cuffs, so how do I know you won’t kill me once I get done helping you?” she asked tersely. The blue-and-gold seeker only barked out a laugh before it dwindled to hacking out a glob of energon onto the dirt.  
“Your sire’s taught you well.” he leaned his helm back against the rocky cliffside. He wasn’t even looking at her. But at the mention of her adoptive sire, Pegasus bristled. Plating flaring as she narrowed her own lavender optics. Yet he seemed to notice how the femme didn’t respond after his nag.

Shrugging slowly, the Seeker failed at suppressing a pained groan, so he pointed towards his large blaster that laid twenty feet away from him. 

So he was unnamed. But all the same, an unarmed Decepticon wasn’t defenceless.. but if she didn’t help him soon, he’d bleed out.  
Narrowing her optics, Pegasus eased closer to him. She couldn’t tell his full height from how he was sitting, but he had to be at least six feet taller than her. So with a look of narrowed eyed suspicion, she began to patch the large gouge.

The two sitting in tense silence as Pegasus patched his wounds. She wouldn’t lie, being close to a Seeker that wasn’t trying to currently kill her was fascinating. His plating, while not too unlike from a grounder’s like those back at base, was much more broad and clearly used to flying. With no tires in sight, the Seeker’s wings was the main sight. Sharp and angular and perfect for aerial maneuvering.

“Dreadwing.” Pegasus jumped at the word. Shuttering her optics at the Decepticon and nearly searing the sensitive protoform beside the wound.  
“What?”  
“An enemy deserves to know who’s going to end them in the next battle. My designation is Dreadwing.” he growled, mildly baring his denta at her.  
Shuttering her optics once more, Pegasus returned to her work before pausing.

“Mine is Pegasus then. But call me Pega.”  
“A nickname?” he scoffed “As if I’d-”  
“You will if you want me to help you.” with a growling scoff, he did. And she finally stood up to look at his wings. After a moment of hesitation, she reached out to start patching the worst of the scratches, only to flinch back, prepared to defend herself as Dreadwing snarled and tensed.

“What?! I thought you wanted help!” she hissed in return, pointing at his face. The Decepticon Seeker narrowed his good optic before looking ahead with a low, frame shaking growl.  
“Seeker wings are sensitive.” he hissed “Just.. give me that kit and I’ll finish patching myself.” this made Pegasus scoff as she stepped away from his reaching servo.

“As if. Your arms are hopeless to even think of trying to patch a scratch on the back of your wings, you idiot.” Dreadwing’s face shifted to a scowl as he leaned back.  
“Hurry the frag up then. Then next we meet in battle I will make your death quick.” Pegasus could only assume it was some kind of Decepticon version of a compliment as she worked on his wings. Taking her time and watching how Dreadwing’s frame did not relax at all. In fact, she watched how he kept glancing at her, tensing further every time her servos accidentally brushed against his wings. 

Whoever attacked him did a number on him. Not that she’d care.  
“You know, if you want to become an Autobot.. We-”  
“My only true master is Lord Megatron.” he snapped, interrupting her. Pegasus shrugged. Stepping back and subspacing the patch kit once more. Without another word, she began to walk away from Dreadwing.

“Pegasus- Pega.” barked out the Seeker’s gruff voice. Pegasus paused and looked at him. Lavender optics meeting glowing red.  
“What?”  
He said nothing for a long moment.  
“You would make a fine Decepticon.”

Pegasus’s intake twitched to a small smile.  
“My only true leader’s Optimus Prime.” and with that, she transformed to her alt-mode, a pegasus, and galloped a distance from Dreadwing before comming her adoptive Sire to get home.  
She was certainly going to tell Ratchet about her meeting with Dreadwing.


	2. Stern Talking

Pegasus stepped into the base, transforming back to her root-mode and giving an exaggerated stretch. No one was really at the base. The kids were gone with there respective guardians, and Optimus was out on patrol. Thus, it left only her sire and her alone in the base.

Trotting over with a loud clop-clop-clop of her hoof-like pedes, Pegasus quickly perched herself on the medical berth that was being unused. Amusing herself by watching Ratchet work on fixing a tool Bulkhead recently broke.

She liked these moments. Silence aside from the flickering sound of Ratchet welding. Idly watching him fix or experiment as she kicked her legs from the berth childishly.  
“Hey, sire!” she chirped, watching how Ratchet simply let out a curious ‘hm?’  
Pegasus hummed in turn before leaning back and asking him her question.

“Who’s Dreadwing?” she watched as Ratchet paused his work to look at her.  
“A dangerous Decepticon.” he gruffly spoke “A seeker in fact, someone that you do not engage on your own by yourself.” he turned away, looking to his tools “Why?”

Pegasus tilted her head. When she saw him, he just look pretty helpless. Then again, an insecticon just sitting on the ground in their alt-mode looked helpless up until their horn-snout turned into blaster and shot at you.  
“Cause I found him in the woods.. around the area Breakdown was found destroyed. He looked pretty hurt so I helped him,” she didn’t miss how Ratchet snapped around, optics wide, so she quickly tried to turn the subject “Are Seeker wings actually sensitive?”

Of course, her sire quickly caught onto the ploy. Face twitching to a concerned frown.  
“You. Did. What?!” he shouted to her “You helped Dreadwing of all ‘cons?!”  
Pegasus shuffled slightly on the berth, frowning herself as Ratchet scanned her with his diagnostic scanner.  
“Sire! I’m fine. He did nothing to me, I just asked if he wanted to be an Autobot, he said no, of course, and just did what Optimus would do.” 

Ratchet’s frame rattled quietly before he ex-vented slowly.  
“Pegasus,” the femme shrank slightly as her full name was spoken by her sire “not all Decepticons can be converted.” she looked away from the medic “Times.. Times are changing and some Decepticons must be.. Eliminated.”

Pegasus could only frown at Ratchet now, looking from the wall to the medic in his optics.  
“But what about everything the Autobots stand for? Isn’t that just becoming like them, sire?” Ratchet hesitated, stepping back and sighing quietly.  
“We are in a war, Pega.”   
“I know that.”  
“Some things have to be done that we all regret.”

Pegasus’s optics narrowed before she looked away. Finally, she stood up off of the berth and shoved past her sire to walk the halls of the base.  
“Pegasus-”  
“I don’t regret helping someone like I’ve been taught.” she nearly scowled at Ratchet “I’m going for a walk around the base.” and with that, she began to stomp through the halls to clear her mind. Maybe she’d ask Optimus to go on a patrol somewhere, anywhere later.


	3. Trapped

Pegasus was charging, her horn flaring an angry red in the dark caves. ‘Just a simple patrol’ is all she was thinking earlier. And now here she was, fighting the massive figure of Dreadwing along with ten eradicons. The eradicons were easily taken out, as always. They were no challenge. A worthless enemy that was a waste to even kill.

But Dreadwing? Dreadwing was a refreshing challenge. Not that she didn’t like to fight per-say, but it could go unsaid that fighting mere blaster fodder was exhausting. Dull even. The only thing that Pegasus didn’t do right was com for backup. At least, she would if she could. The Earth’s metals jamming the signal to her com, and they were too deep in the caverns to get out.

She’d even fly out if her wings could fully stretch, but they couldn’t. There was no room to abscond in a second’s notice.   
Darting from behind a cover of rocks, she fired her own energy blasts towards Dreadwing before diving behind more rocks. She hardly noticed how one of the explosive beams hit a particularly unstable part of the cave’s ceiling.

Yet she sure as hell noticed the cascading rocks that began to fall. With a panicked neigh, she scrambled back, dodging a large rock as it fell where she stood. The femme continued to dodge as she ran to get out. Her and Dreadwing’s battle be damned as she aimed to get out of the caverns. She would’ve escaped out of the bulk of it if she hadn’t slipped on a puddle of energon, however. 

Falling down with a snarl, Pegasus rolled to the side. Her plating rattling as she panted. Her vents whirring as she flared her plates. The battle and ensuing chase to get away from the falling rocks left her exhausted and nearly overheating. Her horn was a blazing red as if just off a forge. Burning to the touch. She stood up, looking at the settling rocks and dust. 

“It seems we are trapped in here.” rumbled a low voice. Pegasus snapped around, optics glaring towards the blue-and-gold seeker. His large right servo gripped his wounded side while the left held a massive sword. Dreadwing was slightly hunched over, she could hear his own fans running.  
Pegasus could remember for sure that she did nothing to his side. Did a rock get him? She didn’t like the looks of the bared sword. 

At least, until the Decepticon began to charge only three steps before collapsing to his knees. His chassis heaving as he glared at Pegasus.   
“If you even think about patching me up as you did in our first meeting, you might as well run yourself on my sword.” he snarled at a scoffing Pegasus.   
“Wow. Killing myself for thinking about being nice? That’s a first.” she rolled her optics, opting to examine the rock walls. 

Silence took over, aside from the groaning of the walls. Pegasus frowned. The rocks, aside from particularly tiny ones, were too large for her to move. She didn’t want to risk blasting them and asking a wounded Decepticon was out of the question. Even if he was an Autobot, he was still wounded.  
Ignoring the sound of him shuffling in the background, it was clear he wasn’t moving closer, she let out a frustrated sound and kicked a small scattering of rocks. 

Of course! Of course she got caved in! And she hated it, of all places to get trapped, it was in a cave.  
Turning around, she glared at Dreadwing and sat down on the opposite side to him.  
“Nice going, shooting the ceiling like that. Smart choice ya know?” she snorted, crossing her arms.  
“It was not my aim.” he hissed back, setting down his sword close enough he could pick it up again if needed. 

He was leaning against the cave wall, helm back against it too and his optics just slightly dimmed.  
“You’re leaking pretty bad.” Pegasus stated. It was true, already she could see the bright blue droplets of energon slithering between the mech’s digits.   
Hissing, Dreadwing raised his head to glare at her.   
“I thought you Decepticons had a medic? Wasn’t his name Knock Out?” Pegasus was curious now. From what she knew, Dreadwing was second in command in the Decepticons.

“That pathetic grounder couldn’t weld his own frame if he tried.” snarled the blue and gold mech. Pegasus rolled her optics.  
“Yeah, well I wonder how your head honcho’s gonna feel to see his best warrior bleed out.” the femme let out a quiet nicker “Like, seriously. What happened to self preservation?”   
Dreadwing only silently glared at her with a mild scoff in return.

The white femme shrugged in return. Only to watch the other pull something from his subspace. Pegasus tensed, recalling how Bulkhead had a.. not so fortunate meeting with the Decepticon involving a bomb.  
But it was some sort of odd energon cube. Bright pink in color instead of the common blue or rare purple Dark Energon.

Tilting her head in confusion, Pegasus watched as he took a swig out of the cube and let out a groan. She couldn’t restrain it even if she wanted to.  
“What kind of energon is that?” she was confused by it. She didn’t even know pink energon existed. What caught her even more off-guard was Dreadwing’s snorting chortle.

“High-grade.” was all he said, which lead to further confusion in the femme. She narrowed her eyes and tilted her head to the other side.  
“High-grade?” she asked, causing Dreadwing to pause and raise a spiked eyebrow. As if he couldn’t believe she never heard of it.

At least, until he scoff, took another sip of the odd energon, and sat the cube beside him, next to the sword.  
“You’re still leaking, ya know.” it actually sort of bothered her by now. The Decepticon wasn’t trying to really kill her, but at the same time he was bleeding out in front of her, casually drinking energon.  
“That’s what the high-grade’s for. Takes the edge off.”

In fact, it was getting pretty.. incredulous now. She couldn’t wrap her processor around the situation.   
“Well I can still give you another temporary weld.”   
“No. I’ll be out of here soon enough”   
Pegasus frowned. So he was going to be this stubborn huh?

“Then tell me what high-grade is.” this caused another scoff from Dreadwing.  
“Of course the Autobots wouldn’t even tell a soul high-grade exists.” Pegasus’s confusion was now turning to frustration.  
“Then you tell me what it is!” she watched as his servo shuffled into his own sub-space, pulling out a basic med-kit that was even more basic than what Team Prime had.

“Something that helps with the pain. Tastes better than plain energon anyways.” Pegasus tilted her head again. Watching how he let out a near-unheard hiss of pain as he tried to patch his leaking wound.  
“Tastes better how?”  
The Decepticon seeker paused. Fixing a rough stare into her optics. Pegasus met his optics, not backing down until he looked to his wound.  
“Sweet.”  
“Huh?”

“It tastes sweet.”  
Now, Pegasus’s intrigue rose again. She wanted to try it, but not as long as it was an enemy giving it to her.   
But she tried human sweets before. Had a particular taste for it, especially when the children brought bags of candy around the holiday, Halloween. 

And the thought of sweet energon was intriguing. Energon on its own tasted good. Not sweet but not bad tasting either. Sort of in the middle.  
But sweet energon?  
She was very tempted.

Narrowing her optics before crossing her arms, she huffed.  
“How do you even get high-grade?”  
“Ask someone who knows how to make it.” Dreadwing tersely answered. She should’ve expected that.  
But finally, Pegasus ended up shrugging and trying to com Ratchet or the base in general. It was a futile effort though, since they were still too deep under the earth to get a proper reading.  
With an exaggerated groan, Pegasus ended up kicking at a small scattering of pebbles. 

That gave her an idea. She wasn’t going to be trapped in a cave, waiting for her friends to get her out, to just be bored.   
With a small smile, she took up a small rock. At least, small in Cybertronian standards, she tossed it near Dreadwing. Then, she took up another similar rock and tossed it closer. 

Repeating this a few times, she noticed how Dreadwing seemed to be ignoring the rocks steadily getting pelted closer to him.  
At least, until she flung another, a tiny pebble this time, and it knocked onto his shoulder pauldron with a tiny ‘ting!’. 

Pegasus’s small smile grew to a grin as Dreadwing stopped and looked at her with a scowl.  
Picking up another rock, she threw it at him, hitting him on the knee-pad with another ‘ting!’.   
“What are you doing?”  
Pegasus, of course, didn’t answer him in her fit of playfulness. Instead, she hit his chassis with ‘tink’. 

Dreadwing’s stern and cold face broke into confusion as the femme continued to pelt him with pebbles.   
“What are you doing?” he repeated.  
“Having fun.” Pegasus finally answered with a chirp, and another tink of a pebble hitting metal.   
“I’m starting to think you’re the one who’s consumed too much high-grade.”   
“Well maybe you don’t know what fun is.” 

Dreadwing’s eyes narrowed before he took one of the rocks Pegasus threw at him earlier, examined it, and threw it right back. Pelting her own chassis in the process.  
As if Pegasus’s grin couldn’t get larger. She pelted him again, the two repeatedly tossing rocks from across the cavern they were trapped in. 

The two’s game of pelting each other with rocks stopped with the sound of rocks being crushed and moved. Pegasus didn’t notice how Dreadwing swiftly replaced the cube of high-grade and took up his sword. It could be either side’s teammates. Both cybertronians tensed as they waited to see who’s it was.

Luckily, or unluckily, the rescuers were on Pegasus’s side of the cavern. Her horn and blasters already at the ready in case of it being Decepticons.  
“It’s sounding pretty hollow over here!” barked out the familiar voice of Bulkhead. The femme’s frame relaxed as she unequiped her blasters and let her horn cool. 

She scrambled up, shoving away the smallest of rocks.  
“Yeah, I’m in here, Bulk!” she warbled. Watching the rocks get pulled down. She didn’t think about how Dreadwing was still there, didn’t even think of keeping an optic on him.  
She was only excited as, slowly, the kind silver and green face of Bulkhead was seen.

“Whoa!” he quickly stepped back, blasters ready. Pegasus snapped around to look at the wounded Dreadwing as he held his sword ready, hand still on the wound. His eyes narrowed in a predatory manner.  
“Uh..”

The only way Pegasus thought to diffuse the situation was darting forth and yanking on Bulkhead’s forearm. Using momentum to tug him with her.   
“C’mon! Let's just get to base!” the green giant gave her a look of confusion and concern, but allowed himself to be pulled away. On the other side of the rock barrier, she saw Bumblebee. 

“Ratchet’s got a ‘bridge ready-”  
“Alright!” Pegasus interrupted. Instead, she opted to transform into her alt-mode, the three Autobots rushing through in case Dreadwing decided to switch gears and attack.

Of course, Ratchet was flaring his plates in concern as Optimus Prime asked her to relay what happened.   
Hesitating, Pegasus looked at Ratchet, who was once more scanning her feverishly with the diagnostic scanner.  
“Well, I was investigating that energon signal Ratchet found, exploring the caves because I didn’t find any at the sight. At some point I encountered a group of eradicons lead by Dreadwing,” she heard Ratchet’s vents hitch with worry “Of course, a fight ensued, but I guess a stray blast hit the ceiling and caused a cave in.” 

Pausing, Pegasus’s wings shuffled slightly before she continued.  
“I nearly got out of it, but I slipped on some energon and fell. I managed to roll out of the way, clearly, but I was still trapped in there with Dreadwing.” she took in how Ratchet still looked worried in his own way.   
“He was wounded, I didn’t even think about going near him since he had a sword out.” Once more, she paused, wondering if she should bring up the high-grade part.

Well, she was still curious, so why not find out about it?  
“He took out a cube of weird pink energon. Said how it was high-grade-”  
“You had a conversation with Dreadwing?” spoke Optimus Prime’s low baritone voice. Pegasus shuttered her optics before nodding.  
“Yeah? I mean, there was nothing we could do to get out. I’m too small and he was too wounded, so..”

“Did you drink it?” Ratchet’s voice was stern. Almost near-angry with concern. She heard that kind of parental tone from Jack’s mother.   
“No- I was curious though. But not enough to think about getting near enough to him.” At once, she saw the relief in Ratchet’s optics and how his shoulder pauldrons relaxed just a fragment.  
“At one point, I did get bored enough to start pelting him with pebbles-”

“You.. threw rocks at Dreadwing because you were bored?” Optimus asked, waiting for clarification. It only made Pegasus hesitate again. It was one thing to not try to murder a heavily wounded Decepticon twice, but to chat and even have a friend game of tossing pebbles? A completely new rodeo.  
“Yeah? I mean-” she repeated the same starting of sentences “I mean he started doing it back. We kinda just threw pebbles at each other before Bulkhead got me out, and the rest is all of what you guys know.”

Optimus Prime went quiet, only giving a small nod. Pegasus didn’t like this silence as she waited to be dismissed.  
And she wouldn’t lie about how much relief she felt when she was dismissed. Scrambling away to find Bumblebee, Raf, and Jack who were in some other part of the base, racing tiny toy remote controlled cars. 

Though, as she went to join the two humans and fellow Autobot, her thoughts went back to the cave. Recalling how she swore there was a bright gleam of amusement in Dreadwing’s eyes as they pelted each other with rocks.


	4. Intimacy

Walking slowly through the woods, a massive seeker’s vents were struggling. Causing a near-whining sound as his servo gripped heavily on his side. Wounds caused eons ago and long since gone were aching and hurting with the new as red optics glared. The world before him lurched, broad silver servos slamming into the ground as stacks of cubed, refined energon fell about him.

The large seeker groaned. His broad chest heaving. His processor screamed for him to stop the flow of energon and fast. He was leaking too much, too fast.   
But he couldn’t contact the Decepticons. He couldn’t face his Lord in such a state. He’d be a pitiful laughing stock. His optics shuttered frequently before pausing at an alert.  
His proximity sensors were activated. 

Shoving his pedes under his bulk, the seeker’s face twisted to a snarling, denta baring glare. His wings erect, akin to how a bird raises its wings to be threatening. Quickly equipped from its hold, he held his blaster. Eyes narrowed and ready to fend off the attacker..  
At least until he realized who the signal was. His grip on the blaster relaxed only slightly as he commed the other’s private comlink.

The only reason he had this other’s comlink, was.. well, truth was, he didn’t even know himself. In fact, he gave her his own frequency before she did. As a Decepticon, it was only proper he took any sort of first steps.

‘I require assistance.’ he sent, taking up the energon cubes and sitting against a massive tree. His servo clinging to the seams of his chassis.  
‘Wounded again, Dready?’ the mech scowled at the nickname. No matter how many times he informed her that his designation was Dreadwing, she insisted on ‘Dready’. Just like how she insisted to be called Pega instead of her full designation, Pegasus. Yet he didn’t like the edge her voice held on the com. She was probably weary of eradicons.

‘Your assumption is correct.’  
‘Mind sending me the coordinates then? I know you’re kinda obvious but dark blue also kinda blends in.’  
‘Already sent.’ 

Dreadwing’s responses were always curt and to the point. Orderly, really. But his thoughts were diverted to the femme that approached the clearing he was in. Hoof-like pedes stepping quietly into the ground with only the tell-tale thump of a creature her weight class would make.   
But something was off about her stance. The femme always carried herself like a soldier. Back-struts straight, shoulder pauldrons broad, and face stern, but kind, like most Autobots.  
Yet her stance now was more rigid, still soldier-ly, but tense as if about to attack something.

The mech’s optics narrowed, the two were silent as one gave medical aid to the other. The only sounds in the forest being bird calls and the whispers of the wind. Along with the steady sounds of welding.

Yet if there was one thing Dreadwing noticed, it was how she kept shifting her stance. Thighs rubbing against each other, her equine-oid ears flickering back, going forward, then flicking back again. How her optics were narrowed to a dangerous degree.  
But if there was anything strange, it was the smell in the air and her EM field. A scent that was alien yet familiar, and her normally tightly controlled EM field was now flashing a mixture of feelings. Confusion, fear, nervousness, and an odd emotion of arousal. 

Now that got the Seeker curious as he watched her patch a particularly serious wound.  
“I thought you did not patrol this sector of the Earth.” he droned, watching how she tensed.  
“I.. don’t..”  
“Then why are you in this sector?” Dreadwing raised a brow. One of his servos relaxing against his leg. He was already tense enough with that odd familiar smell, and he was never going to relax with the Autobot warrior near him.

Yet he watched as she hesitated. Lavender eyes darting which way and that before she slowly in-vented.   
“I..I just needed to get out of the base-” Dreadwing let out a snorting sound.  
“Tired of Team Prime?” that caused the femme to tense up further and glare.  
“No! I just- I’m-” she shuffled awkwardly “I just.. feel all weird-”  
“You have a medic. Go to him-” Pegasus let out an exaggerated and frustrated growl. 

“I can’t just- It’s-” her servos curled into fists, her plating rattling quietly “It’s.. a weird.. kind of feeling.. I can’t just go to Ratchet! He’s my sire!” her voice went up in pitch to a slight whine.  
Dreadwing could only nod slowly, his own digits twitching before he stopped them.  
“Hm.” was all he could say to the femme’s speil. “What do you mean weird feeling?” the mech figured since Pegasus aided the Decepticon for the third time, he might as well [begrudgingly] help her in turn.

But that only made the white femme do a double-take before unfolding her wings and wrapping them around herself in a shield-like formation.  
“I feel all.. Hot? And-And itchy-”  
Dreadwing only let out another low hum before he shoved himself back to sit up straighter.   
“Come here.” was all he finally said.

“What?” Pegasus blinked up at him, the mech’s face twitched before he settled it to a slight scowl.  
“I said come here.”  
With a mix of suspicion and confusion, the femme shuffled closer. Dreadwing felt the smallest of lurches.  
The mech hesitated. He could only assume what the femme was talking about, his processor trying to wrap around the whole situation. And assumptions were never good. Were never permanent or ever in his favor.  
But he could still only assume and it frustrated him. Either that or it was his spark making him more on edge than ever.  
It was probably the latter. 

Then, he reached out with sharp claw-like digits, placing an uneasy hand on the smaller femme’s shoulder pauldron. Feeling how she tensed.   
“Dready?”   
The mech didn’t answer this time. Instead, he relaxed his hold on his EM field. Letting flickers of his own field mix with Pegasus’s own. He watched how she trembled just slightly.

The larger seeker shuttered his optics before the tips of his digits sinking between the plating of her shoulder. Lightly grazing the soft protoform beneath, he watched as she squirmed uncomfortably. His servo moving from her shoulder, closer to her neck cables, sinking between the plating to run across the protoform.

Yet all the while, the femme squirmed before she finally grabbed his arm.  
“Dread..Dreadwing- Stop.” her voice was nervous, her EM field equally so. Of course, the seeker paused, red optics meeting lavender.  
“What are you doing?” her voice was a mix of her previous nervousness, and now accusing. 

It only made Dreadwing freeze, his wings lowering slightly as he let out a chuckle. Leaning back heavily. The Decepticon Second in Command ran a servo over his face. His EM field still flared wide as his feeling of how ridiculous he was waved across.

“Have you heard of fragging?” his voice eventually rumbled to the nervous, shuffling femme. He stared at the femme for a moment.  
“Interfacing?” she only blinked once more.  
“I’ve.. heard of it? Why? What is it?” Dreadwing only stared at her dully before giving an annoyed hiss, once more doing a facepalm. 

“It’s..” the mech paused. He was a commander. Previously the leader of entire armadas. Destroyer of countless lives.  
And here he was, struggling to compute how to even explain interfacing. In truth, it was one of those things that Dreadwing’s only done. Being a seeker of his status, Dreadwing’s had his own heats simply be an average thing and with other mechs, or the rare femme, they were all experienced.

But this femme wasn’t. She didn’t even know what it was.  
“I can show you.” Dreadwing finally said. It was true. As much as he was a commander, demolition expert, and a good fighter, Dreadwing wasn’t great at explaining things. He left that up to those that could. Nonetheless, Pegasus seemed to accept Dreadwing’s explanation, or lack of, as he held up his servos.

Hesitating for a moment, the Seeker reached out and grasped Pegasus by her hips. He gritted his denta as he adjusted the way he sat. From sitting down to sitting on his knees. Dreadwing watched how she tensed up again.   
Then it clicked in the Decepticon’s mind.  
He couldn’t treat her like some heated Decepticon Seeker. Or a Decepticon in general. She was an Autobot, and not to mention, clearly new to any of this.

With a slow ex-vent, Dreadwing bent forward. Well, more like hunched. There was a downside to being a seeker of his frame type. Even if he was a little brother, he was quite large. In fact, him and his brother were uncommon for seekers. Less sleek and thin for better aerial maneuvering, and more bulky and large for power.

So now, Dreadwing had Pegasus against the ground, running his digits through the seams over plating and letting his intake meet her neck cables. A loud rumble purring through his frame as he attacked the femme. Audials adjusted to listen to her warbles squeaks. How her frame trembled. Her lavender optics widening and brightening as her own servos slid from his shoulder pauldrons to graze through the seams of his own plating. 

The femme even had the audacity to grin victoriously as she coaxed a low purr from him. Narrowing his optics, Dreadwing moved his wandering servos to her hips and lower plates. How Pegasus tensed with a nervous neigh. Dreadwing could only gently bite onto her neck cables with a low rumble of “just relax.” 

And she did. Dreadwing was actually surprised the Autobot femme was so compliant. So.. calm..  
It was unnerving-  
In fact, it caught him completely off guard with two occurrences. A brief hiccup of confusion [and awkward talk] of the femme having only a valve and no spike, and the other being her complete change of attitude.

It especially caught him off guard how she went from a nervous, near mess to being more dominant than Megatron on the battlefield.   
The two Cybertronian’s EM fields clashed together. Destroying Dreadwing’s expectations of the interfacing just being boring as Autobots were expected to be.

Pegasus wrecked all of that. Clawing at Dreadwing’s armor and denting the softer parts as he snarled into the crook of her neck. How her servos seemed to quickly figure out what part of Dreadwing as the most sensitive. Stretching her arms at their fullest to stroke his wings. The creases of armor that covered his spark chamber was clawed and plucked at. All the same, Dreadwing did not ignore Pegasus as he thrusted into her harshly. One large servo planted beside her helm to balanced him as the other roamed her frame, mainly around her helm and dainty ‘ears’ where it seemed to be the most sensitive.

The only difficulty Dreadwing faced was keeping his chassis and spark chamber shut. He did not want an accidental spark-bond to occur, even in his feverous, passion and pleasure filled state. His claw-like digits rendering deep gouges into the earth as he overloaded. Cooling fans roaring their protest as they flared on full blast. How he gave a massive shudder and gritted his denta as Pegasus’s own intake bit deeply onto his neck cables. 

The two cybertronians held their frames together. Platings flared as their chassis heaved. Pegasus growing limp as Dreadwing’s arm trembled.   
Finally, after a moment of rest, Dreadwing shoved himself up, digging into his subspace to take out his ever-present cube of high grade and a rag.

At least, after a sip of high grade and helping Pegasus sit up, Dreadwing hardly did as good of a job cleaning himself up as Pegasus did. Even then, she eventually resigned to simply lounging in Dreadwing’s lap. Partially curled there and optics flickering into recharge until she groaned when she sat up not moments later.

“What?” Dreadwing murmured as she hooked her digits onto his chassis, pulling herself up closer to the mech’s face and biting more gently on his already abused neck.  
“I got a com to get back to base..I’m too tired ‘n don’ wanna leave you alone.” Dreadwing realized he had an arm wrapped around the smaller other.

The seeker mech glanced to his cube of high-grade before he held it to the pegasus femme. She shuttered her optics at it before doing the same to him.  
“It’ll wake you up.”   
Hesitating, she reached out and took the cube, starting to put the entire thing in her mouth thoughtlessly before Dreadwing stopped her with a glare and slight growl. Giving a similar glare in return before sipping out of it.

At once, her optics went wide, the femme would have kept drinking if Dreadwing hadn’t pulled the cube away from her and sub-spaced it.   
“Aw-” she started to whine before Dreadwing hooked a digit under her chin and kissed her, running his glossa over her intake before he pulled away from the quick kiss.  
“Next time.” his voice was a low rumble “Now get home to your sire.”

That seemed to snap her out of the shock she was in. Optics shuttering multiple times before she stumbled up. Legs shaking for a moment, she paused, a small smile on her face.  
“I’ll.. see you next time then?” Dreadwing paused before nodding.   
Pegasus was a mix of calm, tired, elated, and scared as she was bridged back to base. All she wanted to do was go to her berth and sleep. Her frame was already starting to ache thanks to Dreadwing. And she was so close to it before her sire stopped her.

“Where were you?” his voice was a restrained demand “You never just.. just groundbride out of here! You could have been caught in a Decepticon or MECH ambush!” he pointed a blunt digit towards Pegasus’s chassis. He would’ve continued his tangent if he didn’t pause.

“Why is there blue paint on your chassis and legs?” Pegasus could swear her spark dropped. Just as it was one thing to talk to a Decepticon or even help one heavily wounded, but she did something that could not be so easily forgiven.  
“I-” she stammered, her spark dropping more as Optimus made his way over from one of the halls. 

Her only saving grace was that the kids and their guardians were gone elsewhere.  
“I’m tired- I need to go and sleep-”  
“Pegasus,” Ratchet’s voice stopped her. It sounded betrayed. “Where were you?” 

Pegasus shook as she looked to Optimus, who’s face held his own confusion and concern, to Ratchet who had that face that just said ‘I swear to Primus, if you tell me what you think you are about to’.  
The femme could only look down. She couldn’t lie to the mechs that showed her care from the start. That raised her and helped her every step of the way. No matter how.. Awkward it was.

“I was.. with Dreadwing.” okay, so she didn’t like, but she didn’t tell the truth all the same. She didn’t want to tell them something that private.  
“I just- Can I just rest?” Ratchet began to speak once more, but Optimus silenced him, and dismissed her.

Quietly, [as quietly as she could be on metal flooring] Pegasus made her way to her room, ears flat.


End file.
